cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Braeden
Eric Braeden (1941 - ) a.k.a. Hans Gudegast Film Deaths *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971)'' [Dr. Otto Hasslein]: Shot to death by Roddy McDowall after Eric shoots Kim Hunter. *''The Ultimate Thrill (The Ultimate Chase)'' (1974) [Roland]: Killed in a helicopter crash while chasing Barry Brown. *''The Ambulance'' (1990) [The Doctor]: Killed in an explosion when he drives the ambulance over an embankment while trying to run down Eric Roberts. *''Titanic (1997)'' [John Jacob Astor IV]: Drowned in the sinking of the Titanic; he is in the Grand Staircase when it floods (in reality, Astor was outside of Titanic when he died; his body was later recovered). TV Deaths *''The Man From U.N.C.L.E. The Disctheque Affair (1965)'' (1965)The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964 series)[Mr Oakes]: Falls through the window of Judi West's top floor apartment after Robert Vaughn blinds him by throwing paint thinner into his face and he loses his bearings. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mission: Impossible: Echo of Yesterday (1967)'' [Col. Markus von Frank]: Shot in the chest by Wilfrid Hyde-White. *''Hawaii Five-O: The Second Shot (1970)'' [Klaus Marburg]: Shot dead on the beach by Jack Lord just as he is about to shoot John Marley. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Jaekel (1971)'' [Carl Jaekel]: Shot down in a mineshaft by James Arness as he's threatening to kill Julie Gregg and Ken Curtis. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Gold Train: The Bullet Part 3 (1971)'' [Jack Sinclair]: Shot in a shoot-out with James Arness. *''Hawaii Five-O: The Diamond That Nobody Stole (1973)'' [Djebara]: Shot by Frank Trott's marksman as part of an arrangement with Eric's mother-in-law Beulah Quo. (Thanks to Brian) *''The New Original Wonder Woman'' (1975) [Drangel] Parachutes into a school of sharks after his fighter plane is shot down by Lyle Waggoner in an aerial dogfight. *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Wicked Wives'' (1993 TV) [David Morrison]: Stabbed to death by his daughter (Paula Marshall). Braeden, Eric Braeden, Eric Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Braeden, Eric Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:American actors and actresses Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Actors who died in Don Taylor Movies Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke